


oof, ouch, pidge's arm

by depressedtrashcant



Series: i love pidge and will use this to show it [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: GUESS WHOS BACK, Gen, Self-Harm, also idk if self-harm counts as 'Graphic Depictions Of Violence' but just to be safe, back again, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressedtrashcant/pseuds/depressedtrashcant
Summary: TW!! self-harm! (just in case you didn't read the tags.)i haven't written in a while so this is worse than usual
Series: i love pidge and will use this to show it [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1455079
Kudos: 9





	oof, ouch, pidge's arm

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even need to post this, i just want a chance for that sweet sweet validation.

Pidge felt like crying. They wanted to escape this situation. They want to hurt themselves. Unfortunately, they couldn't do any of that because it would look out of place.

They heard Shiro yelling at them but they couldn't pay attention, they were too focused on making sure their tears didn't fall and no one could see them cry because they were the tough one, they couldn't just start crying! They were supposed to be the emotionless, smart and sarcastic one, they couldn't cry.

The moment Shiro dismissed them they rushed to their room, and once they got out of the other paladins' line of sight, they let their tears fall. No one could see them so it really didn't matter.

They put in the passcode for their door as fast as they could, but they just ended up inputting the wrong numbers which in turn made them cry harder.

It was stupid to cry over messing up a passcode, they know, but they were just so frustrated and upset that they couldn't help it.

They put in their passcode again, but slower this time and carefully stepped the trash piles, over to their dresser. They sat on their bed and reached behind their lamp, grabbing their razor slowly to ensure they didn't accidentally cut their hands, cuts on their arms were easy to hide, cuts on their hand, however, were not.

They lowered the razor to their arm, pushing down enough that their arm was pushed down a bit while not actually breaking the skin, before quickly pulling the razor in.

They moved their hand away and watched blood bubble up from the cut.

It didn't even feel satisfying, but they still wanted to cut some more.

They sighed, this was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> even shorter than usual B)
> 
> also, no italics bc im lazy


End file.
